Course Correction
by LetItRain25
Summary: Shawn misses his family, and it's possible that his family misses being a family just as much as he misses being a part of one. Featuring Exhausted Shawn, Comforting Tom, Kyle, and Alana.


Notes: Takes place after Mommy's Bosses (season 2). AU – Shawn's mother is dating someone who doesn't like the 4400, and as such Shawn has been cut out of her life.

Summary: Shawn misses his family, and it's possible that his family misses being a family just as much as he misses being a part of one. Featuring Exhausted Shawn, Comforting Tom, Kyle, and Alana.

Course Correction

"Mr. Farrell?" the agent asks inadvertently startling Shawn awake.

"Yeah? Hmm?" Shawn responds as he uses the wall to pull himself up.

The NTAC agent sees the boy stand on shaky legs but doesn't offer to help. Shawn frowns – the Agency is only too happy to call and demand his help but Heaven forbid they would extend any gratitude. Shawn understands that it's their job to monitor unruly returnees – something even he agrees is necessary – but he can't agree with their methods.

He casts an unsavory glance at the metal cot that has been his home-base for the day.

"We have more appointments scheduled for you tomorrow afternoon. Would you like a car sent for you, or –" the agent states, ignoring Shawn's groan as he tries to get his body moving again.

4400s are still trickling in with the plague illness, and many of them are ending up at NTAC's quarantine facility. Not all of them of course: The Center has set up its own quarantine to handle the influx, which is why Shawn has spent his mornings healing at the Center and his afternoons at NTAC.

The agency had to get Shawn a private quarantine room so that he has somewhere to rest while he's there. Not that they ever leave him alone for more than 30 minutes at a time. Not to mention the fact that Shawn is less than thrilled about being holed up in the facility every day, so he tends to push himself in an effort to avoid having to rest.

Unfortunately, marathon healing sessions don't typically leave him with much choice in the matter.

"No, I'll take care of it, thanks," Shawn chuckles sardonically. The idea that he would give NTAC that much more control over his schedule is laughable.

"Thanks fellas. It's been fun as always," Shawn says as this round of agents completes the task of escorting him to the locker room area.

He is in a quarantine location, and as such he has to scrub down before and after entering the area. He also has to change into and out of a pair of scrubs to keep him from spreading germs outside the facility. By the time he's done with that task, there will be two lower-ranking security guards to escort him out of the building.

Today, Shawn takes his time in the shower. It's always lukewarm water and not exactly a relaxing setting, but today he doesn't care. It's been 7 days since he was released from quarantine himself. 6 days since he pulled whatever was inside of Kyle out. 5 days of working double-duty healing shifts.

No one was making him start back so soon, of course, but he knows how much this illness sucks. He's not naïve enough to say that this doesn't also serve the purpose of a distraction.

Between taking over for Jordan, and processing the fact that Jordan's gone, and trying to work with all of the new staff at the center Shawn feels like he hasn't really gotten time to process. Even Matthew can't complain about the PR benefits of Shawn single-handedly healing the 4400 and so he's been using this as a perfectly legitimate excuse to not have to think about everything else in his life.

That said, it's still exhausting. He barely gets time to eat, and he's not sure that collapsing between healing shifts really counts as sleep. Jordan had always taken those things into account, making sure Shawn had time in his schedule for breaks.

Part of that had probably been because Jordan knew that Shawn collapsing wouldn't be great for business, but Shawn knew that at least some part of it was because he cared.

He leans his head against the wall, letting the water fall and wishing it could wash away more than just germs.

"Gentlemen," he greets the guards when he finally steps out of the locker room.

"Mr. Farrell," one of the guards returns as they follow him towards the exit.

"You guys do realize you asked me to come, right? You don't have to follow me around here – I think it's pretty obvious I come in peace by now," Shawn chats as he walks.

He's running his hand along the wall as he walks, surreptitiously using it as a guide and a support option. The shower had been relaxing, but it had also reminded him how tired he was. Using his energy to stand up straight and hide any weaknesses from the guards meant that black dots were hovering around his field of vision.

"Of course, sir," one of the guards drones.

"Shawn – I told you guys you could call me Shawn a week ago," he says, signing out at the desk.

"Yes sir," the guard responds pointedly as they leave him at the doors.

Shawn huffs at the response. "Your hospitality sucks!" he yells to them, unsurprised when the only response is an eye roll from the security officer manning the metal detector.

Shawn is surprised that the sun hasn't set yet when he walks outside. He squints against the light after having been trapped in the NTAC basement all day.

He stumbles, tripping over the asphalt as he blinks spots out of his eyes. When he collapses into the seat of the car he leans his head back, taking a deep breath in an effort to pull himself together.

Matthew had offered to send a driver but Shawn didn't want to be on the lobbyist's schedule any more than he wanted to be on NTAC's. He regrets that decision most days, knowing that he could be sleeping in the backseat while someone else handled the driving. Today, though, he thinks it was the right call.

He pulls his cellphone out dialing his assistant.

"Hey Devon it's Shawn," he greets.

"Hey Shawn. What's up?"

"Can you reschedule tomorrow's morning appointments for the afternoon instead?" he asks, phone on speaker so he doesn't have to actually hold his arm up.

"Of course. Is everything ok?" she asks and Shawn is once again appreciative of her.

After Jordan was shot, a lot of changes had been made at the center. Several of the staff had left, but Devon had stayed and Shawn appreciated it. Not just because she was good at her work, but because she was a good friend. This is highlighted by the fact that she sounds genuinely concerned now, not just inconvenienced by the scheduling change.

"No, yeah, everything's fine," Shawn assures. "I'm just going to do NTAC in the morning and get that out of the way first, you know?" he explains, keeping his eyes closed as he reaches around to tug his seatbelt on.

"Of course. So you'll be staying elsewhere tonight, I'm assuming?" she confirms.

Shawn smiles, "I will, yes. Tell Matthew whatever you think will keep him from calling."

"I'm so glad to hear that you'll be visiting with your family," she replies with a knowing smile of her own.

"You're amazing. Thank you," Shawn sighs.

"No problem. And Shawn? Get some sleep, ok?" she says, voice serious.

"Yes mom," Shawn chuckles as they hang up.

He takes a moment, letting the quiet of the car wash over him before he starts up the car. His hands are shaking so much he's barely able to get the key in the ignition. He opens the center console, hoping that Matthew had stashed more protein bars there but he comes up empty.

"Guh this sucks," he groans, massaging his temples in a futile effort to relieve his headache.

"Shawn!" his mother greets, voice a whisper as she opens the door.

"Hey, mom," he says, pulling her into a hug but aware of the fact that she's stepping outside instead of inviting him in.

Not long after Shawn had gotten back in touch with his mom he had learned that she was dating someone new. Shawn hadn't met the man, but Danny said he was a good guy and that was enough for Shawn. He didn't want to come back into their lives and disrupt everything and if the man made them happy then Shawn was happy for them.

Unfortunately, it turned out the reason Shawn never met him wasn't because he was a busy salesman as much as it was because he was a busy salesman who hated the 4400.

One day Shawn had come home only to be kicked out of his own house by the man. Shawn's mom had suggested that they take some time to figure things out as a family, which apparently had meant that they had figured things out as a family and that family didn't include Shawn.

Shawn knows that he shouldn't have come today. He knows that they don't want to see him as much as he wants to see them. It still stings when his mother tries to hide him from view of the windows.

"Shawn what are you doing here? Are you ok?" she asks, idly straightening his jacket.

"Yeah. Yeah, everything's good. I just…I wanted to see you guys," Shawn shrugs. "I've missed you."

Susan sighs, bringing a hand up to her son's face. "I've missed you to," she says. "But, Shawn…We agreed. Now's…Now's not really a good time," she explains awkwardly.

Shawn sighs, hanging his head in defeat. "Yeah," he replies. "Yeah, ok. I'm uh, sorry to bother you, I guess," he says, pulling away from her.

"Shawn, it's just-"

"No, I get it," he assures with a forced smile.

"I love you," Susan affirms.

"I love you too, mom," he says walking back to his car.

He pulls down the street and around the corner, taking a moment at a stop sign to wipe away tears.

"God dammit," he mutters, leaning his head on the steering wheel. He isn't upset that they're happy. He knows that he left to be with Jordan and that means that he doesn't get a vote in what goes on in the house. Not to mention the years that he was _missing_.

When he had first gotten them back into his life at Matthew's insistence, though, Shawn had finally felt like part of him was coming back after Jordan was gone.

He could see his brother and his mother and feel like maybe not everything was falling apart.

Then he had found out about his mom's relationship. Now he's stuck driving around Seattle, deciding on whether or not to go to a hotel for the night because he has nowhere else that can go and actually relax.

"Great, Shawn. This is just great," he mutters to himself as he heads down the road, wishing he had just accepted a driver from the Center.

"Oh I am beat," Tom says, leaning back in his chair as he chucks a piece of paper into the trach can.

"Yes, I can see you've been working so hard," Diana snarks, raising an eyebrow as Tom pushes back his chair to make the next throw more challenging.

"Hey, I completed all of the reports from last week thank you very much," Tom defends, laughing when Maia cheers as he sinks the shot.

"Don't encourage him," Diana playfully advises the girl.

"So, any big plans tonight, Mr. Big Shot?" Diana asks, wrapping up her own work.

"None. Nothing. Alana and I might even go out to see a movie just because it's been so quiet," Tom responds jovially.

"Now, why would you jinx us by saying it's been 'quiet'?" Diana teases. "She starting to go stir-crazy yet?"

Maia certainly was which was why Diana had brought her to work in the first place. It got Maia a change of scenery while still allowing Diana to keep an eye on her. She knew that after the quarantine both she and Tom had been wary about letting their loved ones out of their sights.

Tom shrugs in response.

"You should go home," Maia tells Tom, not harshly but significantly.

"Told ya you jinxed us," Diana mumbles.

"Is everything ok?" Tom asks Maia, already standing up.

"You have to be nice," she answers cryptically, "he needs that."

"Kyle?" Tom asks, not intending on waiting around for an answer.

"Go," Diana says, giving her partner permission to abandon her there for the rest of the shift.

Diana and Maia share a look as Tom runs out. Maia smiles, pushing her spinning chair in a circle.

Shawn doesn't remember making the conscious decision to come here, nor does he fully remember driving here, which he supposes is enough reason to stop here.

"Shit," he mumbles, nearly falling out of the car as he fights with both the seatbelt and the door.

He moans, bending at the waist as a wave of nausea hits him. His whole body is shaking, and he knows he must look drunk as he weaves his way in nothing resembling a straight line up to the door.

He presses the doorbell, leaning against the pillar on the stoop as he waits.

"Shawn! How are you?" Alana greets warmly, noticing the way the porch seems to be the only thing holding the boy up.

Shawn appreciates that she doesn't even seem remotely surprised that he's randomly showing up on her stoop. The fact that this woman he barely knows is more excited to see him than his own mother had been is like a punch to the gut that knocks the air out of him.

"Hey, good, uh, is Uncle Tommy around?" he asks, trying to stay focused.

He's annoyed with himself for not even thinking about the fact that Alana would be here and Tom would be at work. It's not that he doesn't like Alana, but he had come seeking familiarity and he hasn't known her long enough for her to be able to provide that yet.

"Not yet, but he should be on his way soon if you want to come in?" she asks, taking a step back to let the younger man in.

She maintains her smile, inwardly noting that she has no idea when Tom will be home, but under no circumstances is she letting his nephew leave without letting him rest first. He can barely stand – he definitely shouldn't be driving.

"Uh, sure," Shawn agrees awkwardly. He knows that he's roughly five seconds away from collapsing, which is limiting his options. Normally, he'd be at the Center passed out or sitting at a desk by now. Driving all over town had not done him any favors.

"So, how have you been? I know Tom says you've been at NTAC?" she asks, gently steering him towards the living room.

She watches as he falls onto the couch, sinking into it on contact, his eyes closing reflexively at the comfort it offers.

"Yeah, 4400 Center by day, NTAC by night," Shawn answers with a tired smile.

"Ah, the superhero life," she teases as she goes to the kitchen to get him a cup of water.

Shawn leans his head on the cushions and he thinks he may never be able to lift it again.

"Ya caught me – I'm basically batman," he agrees, tiredly following her movements as Alana brings him a glass.

"Well, you have good timing. I'm making dinner and it should be done soon, so you'll be able to eat here," she says, grabbing a throw-pillow from the recliner and putting it on the couch.

"Oh, I don't want to impose-" Shawn replies, making a visible effort to sit up, only to be stymied when Alana easily pushes him back.

"Shawn, you saved my life – at least let me feed you dinner," she counsels. "And in the meantime," she continues, encouraging him to lay down on the couch," you rest and I'll wake you when it's ready."

"But-" Shawn begins to protest. "Uncle Tommy might-" he begins, aware that his uncle may very well not appreciate having Shawn show up to his house.

It's not like the pair have been close lately. Not to mention the fact that Tom has spent a lot of years blaming Shawn for the near-death of his own son. Shawn is aware that they have issues to address, to say the least.

"Seriously, Shawn. It's ok," Alana assures, smiling as the boy relaxes into the couch despite his best efforts. "I'll take care of it. Just rest," she coaxes, tugging the blanket down on him.

"Jus' for a min'te," he agrees sleepily.

Alana exhales, carding a hand through his hair as the boy succumbs to obvious exhaustion.

Even in quarantine when he had been sick she had still seen him as the leader of the 4400. Especially when he'd started healing people, she'd watched the way he'd interacted with everyone – trying his best to assure them. Now, though, she's reminded of how young he is.

He's barely old enough to drink, but he still manages to run one organization and assist with another.

The timer goes off in the kitchen, pulling her away from her musings as she focuses on finishing dinner.

"Alana!" Tom yells as he barrels into the kitchen from the garage. "Kyle!"

"Shhhh!" Alana scolds, blocking him from barging out of the kitchen.

"Alana," sighs in relief as he pulls her into a hug. "Where's Kyle? Is he home yet?" he questions, pulling away to look around.

"No, what-" she starts to ask, rolling her eyes when he tries to side-step her.

"Alana-" Tom asks in frustration when she stops him.

"Tom," she says sharply to get his attention. "Come here," she explains with a huff, tugging him along with her.

She pulls them into the entryway of the living room. "Here," she shows simply.

Tom takes a moment to interpret the scene in front of him.

"Shawn?" he asks finally, collapsing against the doorframe and resting his head on Alana's shoulder when she steps in front of him.

"He came looking for you – Well really I think he was looking for home, but…." she explains trailing off.

"But his mom is dating a 4400-hating prick," Tom surmises, finally breathing again.

"Your words, not mine," she agrees with a small smile.

"Maia was at work today. She said I should go home because he needed me and I…."

"Panicked and assumed it was Kyle?" Alana questions with a smile.

Now that the immediate concern has been addressed Tom allows himself to smile back. "Maybe?" he responds, appropriately chagrined.

Tom shakes his head, laughing at himself as he goes towards the couch to see what Shawn needed. Alana reaches out a hand to caution him.

"He's exhausted," she explains. "He said he's been working at NTAC and the 4400 Center. When he got here he could barely keep his eyes open."

Tom sighs, taking a seat on the coffee table and hanging his head. "Diana and I were talking about what a quiet week it was. I should've checked on him," he says, admonishing himself.

"Hey, there was no way for you to know-" Alana tries.

"No, I…I knew we'd been keeping him busy. No one from the Center is willing to risk coming to NTAC with him and it's not like we can check up on him at the 4400 Center. I should've been paying better attention – checking up on him while he was at the office," Tom says.

Alana smiles as she watches Tom fuss, checking the boy for a fever and tucking the blanket around him. "God, sometimes I forget he's just a kid," Tom sighs.

"He handles himself well," she agrees. "He clearly had a good teacher," she smiles, playfully nudging Tom.

Tom huffs, "I wish I could take credit but I think…" Tom takes a deep breath and pushes himself off the table, "I think most of that probably goes to Jordan Collier."

"Nah – he may have spiffed Shawn up a bit, but Shawn being a healer? Someone who makes it his job to help others no matter what? That's all Baldwin," Alana assures.

Tom offers a self-deprecating smile as the pair pull each other in for a hug. "Still," he says, "I did what I could be we both know how crazy my schedule can be. His mom took care of him obviously, but she had a hard time after the divorce. Then, like it or not, there was Jordan. I guess I just forgot that no one's around to be there for him now, you know? He can't see his mom, Jordan's gone, most of the staff at the Center are new recruits," Tom explains sadly.

"Then we'll be there for him," Alana states with finality. "We'll have him over for dinner. He and Kyle can hang out – it could be good for both of them."

"Are you sure?" Tom asks, gauging how serious she is.

He would love to do that but he's not naïve. Shawn's dad left, and now his mom won't see him, and Danny hasn't exactly been supportive. Then Collier was killed, not to mention that Tom has spent the last several years blaming Shawn for a whole host of things. Tom wishes he'd been there more for Shawn, but this is the first time the boy's been in their house for a non-work issue since Shawn's been back. Showing Shawn they're there for him is going to take more than one dinner.

"He's here," Alana points out, nodding towards the boy asleep on their couch. "He needs us. He's saved our lives often enough that we certainly owe him. He's family, Tom," she states firmly.

She and Shawn may not have a relationship, but if Shawn needs them then she'll be there to support him, both as an honorary family member and as a fellow 4400.

"I don't know that Shawn will see it that way," Tom sighs sadly, thinking back on all of the interactions he and the boy have had through their respective jobs.

"Just treat him like you would me," Kyle says, startling the pair.

"Kyle!" Tom exclaims, pulling the confused boy into a hug.

Kyle shrugs him off, continuing, "Sorry, I wasn't trying to eavesdrop or whatever, but Shawn needs us. It's about time we were there for him."

Tom smiles proudly, laughing as his son ducks another hug.

"Besides, Alana always makes enough food for 10 people, and dad sees him all the time for work. I can hang out with him between classes or whatever," Kyle smiles, pulled to the kitchen by the smell of food.

"Oh no you don't mister," Alana teases, handing the boy plates and directing him to set the table to keep him from snacking on dinner.

Tom smiles, heading back to the couch to wake up the newly-elected member of the Baldwin clan.

"Shawn," he says, gently shaking the boy awake.

The boy in question blinks tired eyes open, staring blearily at an only vaguely familiar couch.

"Shawn, come on," Tom encourages.

"Uncle Tommy?" Shawn asks, finally turning to face the NTAC Agent. It takes the leader of the 4400 a moment to figure out that they're not, in fact, at NTAC.

"Hey kid, come on. Dinner's ready," Tom says.

"Huh?" Shawn frowns, still not able to get his tired brain to catch up.

Tom chuckles, ruffling the boy's hair. "Food, this way," he says, standing up and offering a hand to his nephew.

Shawn can't stop the skeptical look he gives his uncle, especially not after a full week of cranky NTAC security agents and sick 4400s. Tom manages not to flinch at the glare but only just. "Come on," Tom coaxes gently.

Shawn shakes his head, muttering "you guys are so weird," even as he takes his uncle's hand.

Tom frowns when Shawn has to lean heavily against him just to remain upright.

"Jesus kid, how many people did you heal today?" he asks as the pair hobble towards the dining room.

"Uh, I've been doing about 20 a day," Shawn answers as Tom helps him take a seat.

Shawn smiles at the sight of a full Baldwin-Family-Dinner.

"20? I thought you could usually do around 5?" Kyle asks, taking his seat.

Alana starts passing food around the table, and if she encourages Shawn to take extra here and there, no one calls her out on it.

Shawn chuckles humorlessly, "There's like 200 people I have to see."

"Are they all as sick as we were?" Alana asks curiously.

"No – most of the sickest were with us, but still," Shawn shrugs.

Kyle, sensing that his cousin probably doesn't want to spend the whole dinner talking about the 4400 kindly saves the day. "Well, my lab partner and I accidently blew up a Bunsen burner today."

Shawn and Alana laugh while Tom rubs his head in mock irritation.

"How? How do you even do that, man?" Shawn asks.

Kyle's smile widens and Tom suspects it has more to do with his son finally feeling like his best friend is back than it does the actual story.

They manage to keep the energy up throughout the meal. Everyone talking about what they've been up to while studiously avoiding all of the more serious topics their lives are steeped in.

Shawn stops eating sooner than Tom would like, but the boy ate and laughed and Tom is willing to take that as a start. Alana's smile tells him she feels the same. At the end of the meal Alana asks Kyle to help her with the dishes, leaving Shawn and Tom at the table.

Shawn pins his uncle with a stare, trying to figure out what tonight was about. Tom allows the look, sorry beyond words that his nephew thinks a nice family dinner warrants suspicion.

"Thank you Uncle Tommy," Shawn finally says.

"Any time, Shawn, I mean it," Tom replies, making sure his nephew understands the offer is sincere.

"I'm…I'm sorry about your mom," Tom says sadly. Shawn nods agreement. "Will you keep an eye on her? I know they're happy and whatnot, it's just…she's my mom," Shawn asks, stoically blinking away tears.

"I'll remind her about that last part," Tom states, pulling Shawn into a hug. "You're family, Shawn. I know we haven't always been great at that, but we're going to try. All of us," he says pulling away and nodding towards the pair in the kitchen.

Shawn nods, sniffling as exhaustion makes it hard to keep his emotions in check, "I miss you guys."

"Hopefully now you won't have to," Tom responds. "So, how do you feel about the spare bedroom instead of the couch?" he asks, saving them both from more emotional discussions. "Unless of course you like having your feet hang off the furniture?"

"The spare bedroom would definitely be preferred," Shawn replies with a smile.

Tom helps him up, relieved when Shawn is able to walk on his own this time. Tom and Alana locks eyes and he knows she's already putting together tubs of food for Shawn to take home.

"Hey, uh, is it alright if I follow you into NTAC tomorrow?" Shawn remembers as he tugs a worn pair of PJs out of the dresser.

"Sure thing," Tom responds. "You going in the morning?"

"Yeah, figured I'd switch things up a bit," Shawn replies lightly.

"I can give you a ride," Tom offers, leaving the room under the pretense of grabbing a blanket while Shawn changes.

"Nah, I've got to go to the Center after anyway," Shawn replies, heading to the bathroom.

"Well," Kyle says, stepping around Shawn to grab the mouthwash. "I got a list of all the best horror movies released while we were out of commission – you want to come by this weekend and we can check 'em out?" he asks before swigging and spitting.

Shawn finishes brushing his teeth, throwing side-eye at his cousin while his uncle pretends to rearrange a shelf of towels.

"You guys don't have to do whatever this is, you know that right?" he finally asks, leaning against the sink with his arms folded across his chest. "I know I look like shit right now, but I'll be fine."

"No, look, it's not about that, man," Kyle says before Tom gets the chance. "Look," Kyle says with a sigh, "I miss you. I know it's lame or whatever but I never get to see you." Kyle shoots his father a cautious glance before continuing, "I'm not like you – I don't get to spend my day surrounded by people who know what it's like to have no clue what happened for literal years, you know? I just thought it'd be cool to hang out or whatever."

Shawn doesn't wait to tug Kyle into a hug, the pair both seeming to crave the contact. "Alright, Saturday night. But you'd better not pass out on me at midnight like usual," Shawn teases.

"I'll buy Mountain Dew," Kyle replies with a grin.

"No Cheeto dust on the couch this time," Tom mock-scolds, more than happy to be able to play the parent for the first time in too long.

"Cheetos? No," Alana greets in disgust. "I'll make snacks," she declares, leaning against Tom.

"Oooh, we'll be fancy," Kyle teases boyishly.

The next morning Shawn follows his uncle into the NTAC facility.

"Who are these guys?" Tom asks.

"These are the security guards who escort me to the shower to make sure I don't like, try to heal a paper cut between here and there," Shawn jokes.

"You're kidding," Tom responds, giving the guards a once-over.

"I think we've got it from here," Diana tells the guards as she approaches the group.

Shawn hears his name yelled and that's all the warning he gets before a Maia leaps into his arms.

"Maia!" he replies, scooping her up. "Are you supervising today?" he asks as they head down the hall.

"They wish," she taunts when Shawn puts her back down.

"Now who's this?" Diana sighs at the agents by the locker rooms.

"These are the fancy security guards that walk me from the showers to quarantine," Shawn answers brightly.

"Oh come on, this is ridiculous. Go. Away. Be gone," Diana replies, ushering the agents out.

"But ma'am," one of them tries to intervene.

"Did you just 'but ma'am' me?" Diana glares, stepping towards the agent in question.

"Oooh!" Maia taunts happily.

Shawn mouths thank yous as he ducks into the locker room feeling much better than the last time he was here. By the time Shawn steps out in his scrubs, the only person waiting for him is an assistant who gives him the roster of the day.

"Hold up," he says, stopping in the middle of the corridor. "This only has 5 names on it?"

The assistant cocks her head in confusion, "Agent Baldwin provided the medical letter stating 5 be your max for the day."

"Medical letter?" Shawn questions, just as confused as she is.

"Signed by Dr. Burkhoff…?" she says slowly, pulling out the letter.

"Dr. Burkhoff?" he repeats, taking the letter and smiling when he realizes that Tom must have gotten Kevin to type the letter.

"Is everything alright?" the assistant asks.

"Nope, yeah, everything's fine. I just didn't realize they'd have it this quickly," Shawn says by way of tactful recovery.

They start down the hallway, stopping when they hear Shawn's name. They turn around to see Maia running towards them, and Shawn crouches down to meet her.

"Tom said he put your lunch in the fridge. We'll see you at the picnic tables at noon!" she exclaims, offering a quick hug before running back down the hall.

Thank you!" Shawn calls after her.

Shawn looks back at his bewildered assistant. He shakes his head smiling. "Family," he shrugs in explanation. She rolls her eyes and directs them down the corridor.

Seriously, where do they teach you guys about hospitality and manners?" he mutters.

"They don't – budget cuts," she replies dryly, smiling in spite of herself.

Shawn laughs in response, happy to know that he may still have a full day ahead of him, but at least some of it will be spent with people he cares about…spending the day with family.


End file.
